creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Minisauron
Minisauron is the web alter-ego of a relatively passive member of the Creatures Community. Although he has been into Creatures since some time after Creatures 2 was published, active participation started more ore less just with the CCSF 2006. His Docking Station name is "minisauron" (ID: 17719+13). Motivation In real life he is a biologist, and although he is aware that the "Artificial Life Autonomous Software Agents for Home Entertainment" in the Creatures series are just simplified simulations of biological life, he is quite fascinated with the concept. It is rather enjoyable for Minisauron to watch the progression of generations, see unexspected changes, document the pedigree and to be able to read and manipulate dDNA with ease. Creatures Biography Minisauron has been a creature breeder ever since he finally realized what kind of "game" Creatures 2 is. Once he dicovered what Creatures is all about, he could not believe he did not bother to read the articles about it in the first time. Thanks to Creatures 2 he got in touch with computers and the Internet. In fact, it was for that game that he performed his first download and wrote his first HTML. It should be mentioned here that his name and the name of his main DS world (which is "Minimordor") are not directly derived from The Lord of the Rings. They come from names of parts of the computer network he used in those early days. That network was established by a big Tolkien fan. Minisauron is more of a SciFi guy. In Creatues 2 he had a little tribe of crossbred and gene-edited Norns but due to frequent system crashes and other problems he gave up at generation 36 (it took a long time to reach it...). Minisauron also checked the original Creatures in the meantime and although he especially liked the sound design he did not bond to specific line of creatures. He got Creatures 3 as soon as it came out. In Minisauron's opinion Creatures 3 was too much of a game and and he missed the applets. What followed was creatures free period. It lasted until he imported a bunch of grendels from Creatures 3 to the Docking Station. They eventually became the Grendels of Minimordor. As the GoMs rose in generation (generation 2000 was reached in October 2006) he developed some parental feelings towards them and they now consume most of his playing time. The first GoMs were published on KnyteTrypper's C3/DS Nexus and it was KnyteTrypper who told Minisauron about the CCSF. That way KnyteTrypper indirectly changed the GoM genome a great deal, because Minisauron wanted to put some advanced GoMs in the CCSF 2006. Minisauron says: Thanks KnyteTrypper! Interests Gene editing, Wolfing and Feral Runs, sampling high generation Docking Station creatures, and of course breeding and spreading his GoMs as well as creating the perfect environment for them with enough selective pressure in it to cause some artificial evolution) So anyone with Docking Station creatures above generation 9999 or an interest in adopting some GoMs is very welcome for a little visit to Minimordor... Category:People